goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah tells the truth/Maria gets sent to Russia
Characters Teacher (Vexy), Elijah's mom-Ivy Elijah-Brian Maria-Kayla, Olga (Russian) Principal Torge-Paul Elijah's dad-Diesel Maria's dad-Diesel Guard-Susan Pilot-Wiseguy Plot This time, Elijah tells the truth. Feel free to make Maria escapes Russia and gets WSP. The following visitors are allowed: Althea Andrea (good, voiced by Princess), LouieLouie95, Slippy V, Caroline0204, Shawn Brunner, The Save-Ums, and Hi-5. The Microsoft Characters are the last ones (Sam, Mike, Mary, Anna, Zira and Radar Overseer Scotty). The following visitors are NOT allowed: Dora, Daniel Tiger, Noddy, or The Emoji Movie characters. Transcript Vexy: Okay class, it's time for Social Studies. (Maria throws a basketball at Vexy) Vexy: Who did that?! Maria: It was Elijah. Elijah: No! Maria did it! I was sitting down the whole time! Maria: Elijah Mendendez, you do not ruin other people's plans! Now say you're sorry to me right now! Elijah: No! I will not do it! You always get people in trouble for nothing! Maria: Stop being mean to me! What if I ruined your plans, how would you feel? Now say you're sorry right now! Elijah: Never! You were the one who threw the basketball at Mrs. Vexy so it's all your fault! I wish I could break your arm! Maria (in Veena's voice): Excuse me?! You do not threaten to break my arm! How would you feel if I... Vexy: ENOUGH! (the fight ceases) Elijah: Mrs. Vexy, I am telling the truth! Maria threw the basketball at you! Maria: He keeps on ruining my plans! Punish him! Vexy: No! You were the one who threw the basketball at me! Go to the principal's office now! Maria (walking out in Veena's voice): THANKS A LOT! Vexy (to Maria): Hey! Don't yell at me as if you're Dora's mom! (to Elijah) And for speaking up, you get to have the rest of the year off. Elijah: Thanks. (at the office) Principal Torge: So Maria, what brings you here? Maria: I threw the basketball at Mrs. Vexy and my plans to get Elijah in trouble backfired after he told the truth. Principal Torge: You tried to blame Elijah?! That's it! You're suspended for 6 weeks! I'm calling your dad to pick you up! Maria: Is he going to take me home? Principal Torge: No but he's going to take you to the airport! You're going to Russia for your punishment! (in car) Maria's dad: Listen Maria, if you escape Russia, you're going to get Warren-Style punishments! Understand? Maria: Yes, I understand. (at the airport) Guard: Flight 123 boarding to Russia. (on plane) Pilot: Enjoy the flight. (at Russia) Pilot: Welcome to Russia. Maria (now speaking in Olga's voice): Oh no! I am speaking Russian, the language of Russia! Worst day ever! (back at Elijah's house) Elijah's dad: Elijah, thank you for standing up for yourself in school. You are ungrounded ungrounded ungrounded forever. Elijah's mom: You can do what you like. Elijah: Thanks Mom and Dad. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:2018 videos Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7